The Smile Bringing a Scar
by pororo90
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, cassanova yang merasa tidak seorangpun dapat menolak pesonanya. Dia tampan, kaya dan masih muda. Sayangnya dering telepon dan sebaris kalimat singkat menjungkir balikkan keadaannya. Janji lelaki yang diikrarkannya bisa saja menjadi pepesan kosong bila Hyuuga Hinata masih saja menolaknya./"Tidak! Kau akan kabur kalau aku melepasmu!"/SasuHina/#SHBF7/#Chained Up/AU/RnR?


_The red wine which make me fly_

 _Doesn't make me crazy_

 _But the power can't ..._

 _... compare with your smile_

 _Which one get me falling down._

 _(*MZ)_

.

.

Sasuke masih memegang di telinganya. Tapi begitu panggilan berakhir maka dengan kuat ia membanting benda mahal itu berkeping-keping ke lantai.

.

"Tsk," Itachi melihat kukunya yang bersih dari noda. " _See_ , apa kubilang." Ujarnya dengan gaya angkuh, dan menyebalkan. "Dia berbeda. Tipu muslihatmu tidak akan berhasil padanya."

.

"Diam!" Sasuke membentak kakaknya yang berambut panjang dan lebih memilih menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Mukanya kusut seperti celana jeans yang baru keluar dari mesin pengering.

.

"Semua sudah berakhir." Mata Sasuke nyalang memandangi langit-langit, pria yang malang itu terlihat putus asa.

.

Itachi tertawa renyah, membuat Uchiha itu bertambah kerutan lagi. Adiknya sungguh lucu. Benar-benar lucu hingga ia melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan mata memicing dan tangan siaga yang siap mencekik leher jenjang Itachi.

.

" _Well.. well_ , kau masih adik yang bodoh." Itachi menjentikkan jarinya. "Para Uchiha tidak akan mengubah buruannya sebelum sang buruan didapatkan." Wajah inosen Itachi justru membuat kepala Sasuke berdesis. Otaknya panas, hatinya juga.

.

"Sial kau!" Tangan Sasuke meraih remote, dan melayangkan benda itu ke kepala Itachi dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

.

Sayangnya, sang kakak begitu pandai berkelit hingga benda itu hanya menjadi onggokan sampah tak berguna di bawah kokohnya dinding kantor Uchiha Entertainment.

.

"Hinata bukan gadis bodoh, Sasuke." Suara Itachi terdengar menggurui. "Dia berbeda. Perlu treatment khusus, oke.

.

Kali ini, Sasuke menurut. Diam di tempat duduknya dan mendengarkan Itachi meski ia tak ingin.

.

"Kadang kita harus menekan ego, sampai ke titik nol untuk mendapatkan buruan yang besar."

.

"Dia bukan buruan!" Sasuke memperingatkan.

.

"Terserahmulah." Itachi memutar mata dan angkat bahu, "Dalam kasus Hinata, ia takkan mengemis cinta padamu. Dia akan meninggalkanmu di belakang seperti pria bernama Otsutsuki, atau bahkan Inuzuka."

.

Ada jeda hening di antara mereka,

"Maksudmu?!"

.

Itachi menggeram melihat kebodohan adiknya, "Kau Uchiha, gunakan otakmu!"

.

"Maksudmu aku harus memohon padanya untuk tetap melanjutkan pertunangan ini?!" mata Sasuke mendelik, ia berkacak pinggang.

.

"Demi Kamisama Sasuke! Mana ada Uchiha yang memohon! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih!"

.

"Kau bilang aku harus memberinya perlakuan khusus!"

.

"Selama ini kau selalu menggunakan 4C untuk menjinakkan betinamu. Itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata."

.

" _Credit card, clothes, car, cartier(*)_ bagian mana yang tidak disukai wanita?!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

.

"Hati, Sasuke." Itachi meremas kerah kemeja adiknya, "Kau lupa bagian itu."

.

Sasuke mendesah, "Tidak ada cinta dalam kamusku!"

.

"Maka lupakan Hinata." lanjut Itachi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menatap mata adiknya dengan pandangan simpati lalu keluar dari ruangannya sendiri untuk janji makan siang dengan istrinya yang telah menunggu di sebuah kafe.

.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di dalam ruang kerja kakaknya.

.

 **The Smile Bringing a Scar**

 **#SHBF7**

 **Promt: Chained up**

 **.**

 **An original story by: Poochan**

 **Naruto * MK**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Standart warning applied**

 **T+ / M for bad words.**

 **Drama/Romance**

.

 _Enjoy_ (^_^)v

.

.

Sasuke menggeser layar tabletnya. Merasa abu-abu dan tidak berdaya. Bahkan wiki pedi* yang dibukanya tidak banyak membantu. Hinata, gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya lewat kencan buta yang diatur oleh keluarganya sama sekali bukan tipenya. Dan tak ada informasi spesifik tentang gadis itu membuatnya frustasi.

.

Jujur saja, pertemuan mereka tidaklah mengesankan. Lebih banyak diam dan canggung. Hinata jarang bersuara, dan bahkan tidak menggoda!

.

Sasuke didera suatu perasaan yang disebut sebagai rasa penasaran. Biasanya para gadis akan terpesona pada pandangan pertama kepadanya, lalu menanyakan hal remeh temeh sebagai penarik atensi.

.

Sayangnya segala hal yang berurusan dengan Hinata adalah tantangan. Ia dipaksa menebak, bahkan tak jarang mencari-cari informasi seperti seorang penguntit.

.

Demi Kamisama yang ada di khayangan sana, Hinata bahkan tidak cantik. Tapi lihat, siapa yang jadi gila gara-gara ditinggalkan.

.

Biasanya dia yang memutuskan hubungan. Bukan sebaliknya. Biasanya para wanita itu merengek, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuatnya superior, bukan kata singkat yang menyulut emosi primitifnya.

.

Demi Tuhan!

.

Hinata hanya bilang, " _It's over. I'm sorry._ "

.

Dan dunia bagaikan runtuh saat itu juga. Dia merasa marah ketika kenyataan menjadi kejam.

.

 _Apa yang kurang darinya?_

.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia tampan, kaya, lajang, dan idola yang diinginkan oleh semua wanita. Dan dia Uchiha, penguasa industri waralaba Jepang. Dari industri makanan, real estate, dan hiburan! Garis bawahi semua itu.

.

 _Apa yang salah darinya?_

.

Hanya kepergok jalan berdua dengan mantan kekasih.

.

Sasuke menggeram, dia kelepasan mencium Karin. Tentu saja.

.

Reaksi Hinata pada saat itu hanya datar, dan itu menusuk ego kelelakiannya. Seolah Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa. Sialan!

.

 *****P90*****

.

.

Kabar kedekatan Hyuuga Hinata dengan seorang taipan kaya blasteran Swedia-Jepang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki benar-benar mengoyak ego sang Uchiha.

.

Ibarat kata, ia masih belum memainkan satu babak pun dan harus dipaksa _out_ secara tidak hormat. Persis kejadian Rafael Benitez yang terdepak dari Madrid padahal baru tujuh bulan dilantik dari kontrak tiga tahun bersama tim putih itu. Sayangnya status tunangan Sasuke bahkan belum beranjak dari angka tiga bulan.

.

Sial.

 _Mana bisa dibiarkan?!_

.

Matanya makin nyalang ketika berita kedekatan itu nyaris setiap hari menghiasi layar kaca. Padahal bersamanya dulu, Hinata selalu menolak untuk terlibat lebih jauh. Terkesan menyembunyikan apapun dari media.

.

 _Apakah itu berarti Sasuke tidak spesial?_

.

Pemikirannya itu membuatnya kian gusar. Apalagi dari wawancara televisi, pria berambut perak dengan mata silver memikat itu ada sinyal untuk segera meminang Hyuuga jelita.

.

Keh!

 _Memangnya siapa pria itu?!_

.

Sasuke saja yang sudah ditunangkan bisa didepak, apalagi pria asing yang punya resort sky.

.

Dengusan Sasuke berubah menjadi detakan gila kala melihat senyum malu-malu Hinata ketika ditanyai tentang pria bernama lengkap Toneri Otsutsuki.

.

Sial!

.

Apalagi ketika media menayangkan berita tentang Toneri yang berlutut di depan Hinata dengan sebuket mawar merah. Dan kabar bahwa mereka berkencan diam-diam itu membuah Sasuke kehilangan oksigen.

.

 _Benar-benar sialan!_

.

Bagimana mungkin ia melupakan kalau semua wanita pada dasarnya selalu sama?! Mereka hanya ingin dicintai, tanpa ada alasan untuk berbagi. Bahkan wanita yang terkesan cuek seperti Hinata pun.

.

Sasuke memandang kosong sebuah kotak beludru dengan tulisan Cartier. Apakah ia masih berpikir Hinata mau meliriknya lagi jika ia tak mau merendahkan ego?

.

Dulu, waktu ia masih menganggap Hinata adalah cinta monyet, ia bisa saja menjadi bajingan dan mengatakan bahwa _'bila kita berjodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi.'_

.

Hellow...

 _Ini sudah jaman apa?!_

.

Umur Hinata telah cukup untuk menikah, dia _single_ dan mewarisi empat puluh persen Hyuuga Chemichal Industries.

.

Sialan!

.

Padahal mulutnya sudah terikat janji sebagai lelaki kepada Hiashi dan juga ayahnya sendiri.

.

Mungkin sebaiknya kelelakian Sasuke patut dipertanyakan.

.

 *****P90*****

...

..

.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Setelah hampir dua minggu dicampakkan Hinata. Dengan cincin Cartier yang kali ini karatnya lebih besar, dia mengacaukan acara _grand launching_ produk kecantikan yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan Hyuuga Chemical Industries. Dan yang dewi fortuna kebetulan memihak Sasuke. Karena _grand launching_ di lakukan oleh TV U, salah satu jaringan _broadcast_ milik keluarganya.

.

Dengan tekad membara, ia langsung masuk ke dalam _stage_ di mana acara dilangsungkan secara _live_. Membuat para kru terkejut bukan main serta pembawa acara yang tiba-tiba _speechless_ dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang.

.

Sasuke datang dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dan secara tak terduga, langsung berlutut di depan Hinata yang duduk di sofa dalam keadaa diwawancarai.

Mengabaikan muka pias Hinata, Sasuke justru merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bisa gila Hinata.."Sasuke menjambak rambutnya di hadapan semua orang, lalu tanpa berpikir lelaki itu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya seolah hanya mereka berdua di dunia ini.

.

Hinata menahan rasa malu yang bergelenyar di dadanya, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa pipinya merona dengan dasyat. Membuat para kru langsung bersiul-siul menggoda.

.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengabaikan acara ini?

.

Demi Tuhan! Ini acara _Live_!

.

"Sasuke.." Hinata berbisik, Ia masih tersenyum pura-pura demi kelihatan tenang di depan media.

.

"Aku tidak mengizinkankmu dekat dengan siapapun itu."

.

Hinata masih memasang senyum pura-puranya sementara hatinya ia ingin memaketkan Sasuke ke Somalia.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau bertanya kenapa aku mau saja mencium dia." Sasuke menuduh. "Kau tidak memperdulikan aku, kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku mencintaimu. Kau selalu menerima tanpa sekalipun memberi."

.

Hinata mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak menampar rahang kokoh Sasuke. Ia malu. Oh, demi jagad raya, di mana otak jenius Uchiha itu ketika mengumumkan hal penting seperti ini.

.

Bagaimana mungkin, pria edan itu memintanya dengan cara begitu murahan dan terkesan diumbar ke semua orang. Bayangan akan dilamar dengan privat sekaligus sakral buyar sudah.

.

"Sasuke. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini nanti, Oke." Hinata menahan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

.

"Tidak!" Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan Hinata. "Kau akan melarikan diri lagi. Aku mengenalmu."

.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Wajahnya berpaling dan menghindari tatapan dalam yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

.

"Kau harus menikah denganku. Aku bisa gila kalau kau minta putus terus!" Sasuke menarik paksa dasi yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik lehernya. Lalu dengan absurd mengikatkannya di tangan Hinata dan tangannya. Seolah mereka harus dipersatukan oleh simpul dasi merah yang tadinya menghiasi leher Sasuke.

.

 _Hoho, drama selalu saja menjadi sajian empuk para pemburu berita._

.

"Sasuke.." Hinata merengek. Meminta tolong agar lelaki itu lebih baik diam saja.

.

Demi tuhan, ini acara peluncuran kosmetik perusahaan keluarganya. Apa pula dengan tangan mereka yang terikat dasi merah, memangnya mereka syuting film _fifty shades of grey_?

.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun Hinata. Katakan kau menerimaku." Mata Sasuke mengunci pandangan mata gadis pujaannya.

.

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata saat semua kru dan juga hadirin meneriakkan kata, "Terima..! Terima..!"

.

Hinata menggingit bibirnya. Antara marah, malu dan juga terkejut.

.

Bagaimana mungkin si Sasuke Uchiha mau menyerahkan harga dirinya dibantai oleh seluruh masyarakat yang melihat tontonan gratis ini.

.

Hinata mendesah, lalu sebuah anggukan menjadi penutup manis dalam sajian konyol tayangan yang tajuknya berubah menjadi, _'Menantu baru keluarga Uchiha.'_

.

Hinata masih ling-lung saat semua bersorak bahagia. Karena yang terjadi adalah, jari manisnya sudah diisi oleh cincin yang melingkar cantik dan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat seolah dunia mau kiamat.

.

Oh jangan lupakan sajian gratis ketika bibir Sasuke memagutnya mesra demi menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa _Hyuuga Hinata isn't available anymore._

.

 *****P90*****

.

"Berapa ratingnya?" Ino bertanya pada sang suami.

.

"Semua televisi lain langsung tidak laku. Angka tertinggi dalam dua dekade."

.

"Perfecto." ujar Ino Uchiha sambil tersenyum manis.

.

"Kau mengerikan."

.

" _Beauty always terrifiying, don't you_?" Ino tersenyum begitu manis.

.

"Gezzz.. kutipan dari Rilke." Itachi memutar bola matanya.

.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya ini ide Hinata."

.

 _Damn it_! Sialan!

.

Harusnya Itachi sudah menduganya. Ino tak mungkin sejenius itu kan? Istrinya itu barbie, ingat?!

.

Ck..ck.. ia kasihan pada Sasuke. Pembalasan itu kejam. Dan Sasuke tak tahu ia jatuh cinta pada siapa.

.

"Hinata memendam perasaan pada Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar."

Itachi menghentikan gerakan, merasa tertarik dengan informasi Ino.

.

"Hinata dan Sasuke pernah pacaran waktu SMP. Kau tahu?"

.

Itachi mengernyit.

.

"Putus karena Sasuke lebih memilih _backstreet_ daripada punya pacar _nerd_."

.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu."

.

"Sasuke berbohong. Ia tak pernah mengakui hal itu. Dipikirnya Hinata hanya wanita bodoh yang bisa ia permainkan. Lihat siapa yang merengek sekarang." Ino melihat cat kukunya yang baru. Membuat Itachi bergidik dengan fakta bahwa Sasuke sedang menghadapi karma.

.

 *****END*****

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

 _The smile bringing a scar_ (senyum membawa luka) adalah potongan lagu dangdut yang populer di tahun 90 an.

.

Dengan lirik paling mudah diingat;

 _'Anggur merah yang memabukkan diriku_

 _Kuanggap.._

 _Belum seberapa.._

 _Dasyatnya._

 _Bila dibandingkan dengan senyumanmu_

 _Yang membuat aku_

 _Jatuh bangun.'_

.

 _Easy listening_ banget deh. Dangdut _up beat_ gitu, anehnya lagu ironi ini terdengar enak ditelingaku.

.

Cartier* (*nama brand ternama untuk berlian. Jangan tanyakan harga. Sebuah cincin berlian aja bisa buat beli apartemen)

.

Tadinya ini mau gue buat series. Tapi otak ama tangan enggak sinkron. Otaknya masih berhalusinasi macam-macam. Tapi apalah daya kalo tangan saya macet, mager.

.

Abaikan saja cuap gak penting ini ya :)

.

Bolehkah saya meminta ripiu alias recehan dari kalian.

.

Syukur-syukur kalo saya dapet komenan panjang.

Yuhu-

Poochan


End file.
